Safer Not To Say
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: You’re following the rules by not knowing. But you know what they always say? Rules were made to be broken." Should Cartman tell Kyle how he feels? Songfic to "Dangerous To Know" by Hilary Duff. Really mild language. Please R


_Safer Not To Say_

A South Park Songfic

Cartman's POV, KylexCartman

Song: _Dangerous to Know_ by Hilary Duff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. All characters belong to Matt and Trey and the song belongs to Hil

I know this isn't very good. I'm really tired, but I was really inspired (hey! that rhymes!) by this song. Even if it sucks, please R&R anyway!

* * *

There you are. Your face is red with anger at the joke I just made. But don't you know? I have to insult you. Otherwise, everyone would know.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

Of course, you think you know everything. Sure, you're pretty humble, but I can see it in your eyes. You know that you're a genius, and it's a quality I love about you. I can see that you're suspicious. I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was at hiding things. And you're not as stupid as you look. Your questions irritate me while your concerns secretly make my heart swell. But it really isn't your business.

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth could be dangerous._

I love that you're so strong. It allows me to do whatever I want to you, and you'll always come back. You believe that there's good in everybody, including me. No matter what name I call you or what body part I injure, you'll always be there for me. I don't think you realize that it's not helping me get any better.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_To know_

It's been two hours, and I can feel my heart breaking. I don't know why; I didn't even know I had a heart. But suddenly, everything seems to be crashing down. What's my problem? I've been playing it safe all year. Neither you nor anyone else knows anything!

And as you walk up behind me, I see your face. It seems as though it's the only thing in the world. By now, it practically is. Your eyes are etched with worry. Stan and Kenny would laugh if they could see you worry about a fat ass like me. But Stan and Kenny aren't here, are they? It's just me and you, and it's the first time it's been like this in a long while.

_I was a law unto myself _

_When you found me out on my own_

_Together nothing was sacred_

_Together we were alone_

All these questions you're asking me- why I'm sad, what's my problem, am I okay –they can all be answered with simple words. But I can't tell you what they are. It's safer that you don't know. It's safer that I lie.

When we were children, our parents would tell us that lying was wrong. That it caused problems. Is it possible that they were right? What if Kyle did return my feelings? He'd be so angry if he know that I lied all this time. And that would stop anything from going anywhere. So what should I do?

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you?_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

You're confused aren't you? I've been staring at you while you're asking all these questions. You have no idea how I feel, do you? It's safer that you don't know. You're following the rules by not knowing. But you know what they always say? Rules were made to be broken.

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There's no safety in a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me_

We've just entered the danger zone. I'm kissing you and you're kissing back. We know we've just left our shelter behind. The shelter that our secrets gave us. But we don't need that shelter. All we need is each other, and no matter what happens, that will be enough.

* * *

You already did the first R now for the second. Please Review!


End file.
